Just another summer job
by Alexpat1
Summary: When the President, and Senator Kinsey hire new Interns for Sg-1, one has to wonder if these new interns can really be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Summer Job.**

I do not own any right to stargate Sg-1 since it owned by someone else. I am not good with gammer, just let you know this right now, before you go forward.

This is co written by Lexi, and Ylady

There is some language, mild nudity in this story. So all the readers will know from the start.

**Ch.1 **

(General Hammond walks into his office, and sees paper works is waiting for him. He has a seat, when he picks up a memo and glances down at it, then he set it down again.)

General Hammond: Damn it. Won't he ever give up.

(General Hammond pick up the phone and dials a phone number)

(The screen is splits in half in one half you see an organized office, which is General Hammond's office, and the other which happened to be a mess is Jack's office.)

(Jack is in his office playing with yoyo, when the phone rings, but he continues to play with his yoyo)

(Jack's Answering machine come on)

Jack: Hello, this is Jack O'Neill I am not in my office, because I am doing important Stuff. Please call…

Daniel: Oh Jack; guess what I found in my office this morning

Jack: Daniel I am in the middle doing something, and that looks like a broken rock.

Daniel: The word is **Artifact** not rock! I know you are the one that broke it!

Jack: Did not

Daniel: Did too

Jack: Did not. Did not. Did not

Daniel: Did too Did too. Jack just admit you broke

Jack: But I did not break it.

Daniel: Jack sometimes you can be such an ass…

(the answering machine make a loud beep)

General Hammond: Cornel O'Neill, I know that you are there now pick up the damn phone!

(Jack picks up the phone)

Jack: General, I just walk into my office. How are you doing?

General Hammond: I am fine Jack. How are you?

Jack: Fine, now what do I owe this pleasure.

General Hammond: I just call to inform you that I will request a meeting with you and Sg-1 at 0800 hours tomorrw.

Jack: What is the meeting about?

General Hammond: I cannot discuss that with you right now. All I can say is that the meeting is about an urgent matter. Oh, and Cornel?

Jack: Yes.

General Hammond: Quit playing with the yoyo, and get to work on your reports.

(Jack hangs up the phone places the Yoyo in his pocket, and turns his chair tward his desk and begin to type. Hammond hangs up, and the screen goes back to normal.)

Hammond: Now let us see what you want Senator.

_Dear General Hammond:_

_It is my pleasure to announce that in one week from today, Sg-1 will be the first one in Stargate Command to receive Interns. The President does agree with this new programs, and they will arrive in one week from today.. The folders on your desk are their files. The identities of the intern have been marked off, due to their safety. _

_Sincerely;_

_Senator Robert Kinsey. _

(As soon as General Hammond finishes reading. He pick up the folders and notice that the names, date of births, and sex of intern have been black out.)

General Hammond: Damn it

(And with this motion he hits his desk. When he notice another letter , and it has President's seal on it.)

_Dear George:_

_Give the interns a shot, trust me I got my best men to do a background. I learned from their backgrounds that they can be a great asset to this program. Do not let your history with the Senator ruin the chance to gain possible new employees for SGC, plus extra hands to help with the War with Gould. _

_You're Friend;_

_George W. Bush_

General Hammond: I better plan this meeting with Sg-1, because something tells me I will need all the help I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

In the first shot you see an empty briefing room, when the door opens, Sg-1 walks into the room. Teal'c is the first to walk in sits near the head of the table. Then comes in Daniel Jackson he sits across from Teal'c. Samantha Carter comes through the door sits next to Teal'c. Jack O'Neill is the last to come in and sits next to Daniel, and is playing with his game boy.

Daniel: Jack you better put that way; General Hammond can walk in at any moment.

Jack: Daniel stop worrying. I will put away, eventually.

Sam: No, Offense sir, but Daniel rights you should put the game boy away. (Jack keep playing) Please sir, for me?

( Jack looks up to see she is doing the puppy dog pout on him. )

Jack: Fine. I will put away, (Put the Game boy in his pocket.) however, just because you ask Carter. (Smiles at her)

Daniel: Hey, what about me?

Jack: Well you never ask.

Daniel: Did too

Jack: Did not

Daniel: Did toooo.

Sam: ( Whisper to Teal'c)How long do you think this will last Teal'c?

Jack: Did Not. Did not

Teal'c: (Whisper Back)I do not know Major Cater, but I do find their arguing most annoying, and entertaining at the same time.

Daniel: Did too. Did too. Did too.

General Hammond walk through the door

Sam: (smiles Whisper) Indeed Teal'c, but for today, it is very entertaining.

Jack Did Not!

Daniel: Did Too!

Jack: Did N….

General Hammond: Cornel O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson, if you two are finished, then this meeting may begin. Do you really want me to put you, both in the corner for the entire day?

Jack: (continues to Smile) General is that really necessary

General Hammond: Yes, Cornel it is. Stares hard at Jack and Daniel

Daniel and Jack: Sorry, General Hammond.

Sam: Sir, what is this briefing about, because we do not have any mission schedule.

Daniel: Yeah, you did not give any details to Jack.

Jack: Always straight to the point huh Carter, Space monkey

Daniel: Jack.

General Hammond: Well, I got a letter from Senator Kinsey today.

Jack: What does he want now?

General Hammond: You see..

Daniel: Just from our previous encounters with the good Senator, you have to know nothing good comes, when he is involved.

Jack: He is Bastard Daniel. He is nothing more, nothing less than that. No one, sane can agree with him in any subject.

General Hammond: That may true Cornel, but this time, the President agrees him on a new proposal he brought up.

Sam: What is the proposal Sir?

General: He wants to hire Interns for the SGC, and he wants Sg-1 be first to try internship program.

Jack: What?

Teal'c: What are Interns?

Daniel: Interns are college students who work for job in order to gain experience.

Jack: Sir, you have known that nothing good can come from this.

General Hammond: I agree with you Cornel, but there nothing I can do the President agree with the plan. Therefore, we are stuck in a difficult situation.

Sam: I do not understand.

Jack: Call the headlines; Carter has finally been a stump by something.

Sam: Sir?

Jack: Carter, it is Kinsey what else is there to understand.

Sam: Sir, that as it maybe true, but hiring Intern can help improve productivity here. I know there some project here that I could use extra pair's eyes to look at. Like the X- 303 project.

Daniel: Yeah, and I could use some help with my translations.

General Hammond: So you agree with the plan.

Sam: Yeah, but…

Jack: It's Kinsey sir. Nothing good from this project, and he is up to something. As for these interns, they are probably some kiss ass whinny government types, who does not give a shit about anything but themselves.

Daniel: Don't you work the government.

Jack: Not the point Daniel. The point is sir is I am not doing and you cannot make me.

General Hammond: Cornel be reasonable.

Daniel: Jack, this may not be that bad. Your intern can help with your reports.

Jack: Nope still not doing folds his arms, and looks away

General Hammond: Jack the President has made this into an executive order. If my hands are tied behind my back, then so are your arms, and legs. They may be helpful, like Major Cater, and Dr. Jackson suggested. Whoever they are?

Sam: looks alarm Sir, didn't you read their personnel files.

General Hammond: In files they gave me, it shows no names, date of births, or sexes. I cannot backtrack them, to see if the information is valid.

Teal'c: Did you try informing the Senator of the missing information.

General Hammond: Yes Teal'c, he out of town, and won't be back for a week. Which is approximately, when the intern will be coming to this base.

Jack: Have you tried calling any one else, who might know this information?

General Hammond: none of my sources knows a thing about it. Heck, even the President won't tell me their identities. Worse one of them uses to work for the NID.

Jack: Well, That is going to be my intern.

Daniel: You do not know that

Jack: Daniel don't start with me. I know that will be my intern.

Sam: What else can you tell us?

Hammond: All I got are These Vanilla White Folder saying their employment history.

General Hammonds pass out the folders make sure each member of SG-1 gets, and once they do have them they begin to read them.

Sam: No offences sir these record look kind of um..

Jack: Ordinary Carter.

Sam: I suspect for someone to work here that one has to have a bigger resume. So what makes them so special? Not that I am saying anything against them, but sir something seems off.

Daniel: Why would Kinsey want them to work for Stargate Command?

Jack: What is he up too?

Teal'c What are the intern true identities?

General Hammond: I am sorry Sg-1, I cannot answer those question, but I guess in one week we will find out.

Thanks for the review, lkhoward88. I hope my story lives off to your expectation. In the next chapter you get to meet the interns. 


End file.
